All In
by KatieIsAGoddess
Summary: Kara confesses a secret - but not the one Lena expects. Also known as: "Gayness and cheesecake and karaoke, Oh my!"


Supercorp One Shot.

THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING WIFE/BETA FOR HELPING WITH THIS STORY. ASH M KNIGHT.

Idk why I decided to write this, but there were multiple muses. And I wanted cheesecake. Hope you enjoy.

Brownie points if you know where the ladies are getting their cheesecake from.

* * *

Lena looked through the front news page on her tablet, another headline for Supergirl, standing heroically with the fire department in front of a fire-damaged building that had just been extinguished.

The next page was an article on exactly that, written by her new friend Kara Danvers.

A knock on her office door had her setting her tablet down beside her half empty, now stone cold coffee and calling whoever it was in.

"Kara, I was just reading your article," Lena said, smiling brightly as she stood.

"Not worth your time, but this," Kara pulled a hand out from behind her back to show a tray holding a to-go coffee and a white bag. "This is better than a silly article on Supergirl."

"Nonsense. Your writing is amazing, much better than all the other Supergirl articles."

"I think we've officially said the word 'article' too much," Kara said with a soft laugh.

She took the coffee out of the holder and held it out for Lena as she rounded the desk.

"It does lose its normalcy for a word after a while," Lena said, taking a seat on the couch, gesturing for Kara to join her. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh!" Kara scrambled to open it up and leaned it towards Lena so she could see into the bag.

"A doughnut and a muffin?"

"One for each of us. You get first choice though."

"Are they both chocolate?"

"That's literally all they had. I'm sorry. If you don't like them I can-"

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" Lena asked with a small laugh, reaching for the doughnut.

The chocolate glaze had started to melt, and the hole that had been used to fill the doughnut with Nutella started to ooze slightly as Lena took a small bite.

"So, what brings you to my office now? Aren't we meeting for lunch later?" Lena asked.

"I-Uh," Kara looked down, setting the bag with the muffin still in it on the small coffee table. "I need to tell you something. And I wanted to tell you sooner, since we grew closer, became best friends-"

"That you're Supergirl?"

Kara seemed to choke on air and stutter as she clenched her fists and avoided looking at Lena.

"Flew here on a bus? Oh Rao? The same piercing eyes and scar between your brows?"

"I-I... Lena."

"I'm not mad, Kara," Lena said, setting the doughnut on the edge of the bag so chocolate didn't get on her table.

She licked her fingers to clean the chocolate off them and used her thumb to wipe the edge of her lips to make sure there wasn't chocolate on her face.

"Not mad? How?" Kara asked.

"Because we've only known each other for a few months, we became fast friends. Then became best friends. You have a secret, and I didn't expect you to come in here ready to tell me today."

"Well, actually, I didn't come to tell you that," Kara said with a nervous chuckle.

"So why did you?"

"I came here to c-come out to you."

"Come out? So, you're not Supergirl?"

"Oh, no, you were totally right about that. I don't want to hide that from you either."

"So, you wanted to come out to me?"

Kara nodded, swallowing audibly.

"Why?"

"Well, my sister suggested I come out to someone I trust, someone like you... Her words. And I said that it should be you, because I trust you, and value you."

"Kara, that's... that's so sweet. So, wait, you haven't even told your cousin? Or your friends?"

"No, only you and Alex."

"And what did Alex say other than to tell me?"

"She laughed and said something about how Eliza would react about us both being gay."

"Eliza, Alex's mother, right?"

Kara nodded, biting the inside of her lower lip.

"Can I ask you something related to Supergirl?"

"Of course, anything."

"Your family, what happened to them?"

"Krypton blew up, so my parents sent me and my cousin in a pod to earth... I got stuck in space for a few years, the blast knocked my pod off course, and when I landed the Danvers adopted me."

"Blew up?"

Kara nodded slowly, reliving the day in her brain, having to feel the blast, looking back and seeing krypton, her home, gone.

"That's terrible, Kara, I'm so sorry." Lena rested her hand on top of Kara's giving it a gentle squeeze. "I can't imagine what that must have been like, living through that."

"Every superhero has a tragic backstory, right?" Kara asked, a tight smile on her lips as she tried to make light of the situation.

"Kara Danvers is my hero just as much as Supergirl is," Lena said softly.

"Lena, that's so sweet. Thank you."

"I do have one other question."

"Shoot."

"Is anything about your powers different from Superman?"

"Not that I'm aware of, apart from my appetite being so much bigger, but the only plus I have is I don't get the monthly monster that other women do."

"Bitch," Lena said with a teasing smile that made Kara's heart flutter.

"So, when did you find out? A-About Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"The second I met her after meeting you, your voice, your smile, the crinkle of your nose."

A knock at the door made Lena's head snap up as her assistant walked in.

"Miss Luthor, your eleven o'clock just cancelled. You're free till one."

"Thank you, Jess. Would you hold my calls, please. I'm going to take my lunch early."

"Of course, Miss Luthor."

The assistant nodded before stepping back out and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, I should have asked. Is that okay with you?"

Kara nodded quickly, pulling her phone from her pocket. "I'll just let Alex know I'm busy."

"Where would you like to go to feed that appetite of yours?"

"Truthfully, I'm craving cheesecake. Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I want to fly you to Maine, if that's okay."

"What's in Maine?" Lena asked, reaching for her doughnut.

"A restaurant that's amazing, and has amazing cheesecake," Kara said with a shrug. "Or we can do something here and go another time."

"Maine sounds like a nice change of scenery for lunch. I'm in."

~•~Supercorp~•~

Leaning back slightly in her chair, Lena laughed softly at having heard just how Kara got the scar on her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you weren't hurt too bad. What did your mother say?"

"She chastised me for chasing the stray dog and said I was lucky the tree branch didn't knock me out or cause any more damage than the minor scrape and forbade me from leaving her side."

"Harsh, but certainly understandable."

Kara adjusted her glasses as the waiter came over to them, clearing her throat before looking up at the man.

"May I interest you in desert?"

"Can I have a slice of plain and a slice of cookies and creme cheesecake, please," Kara said before looking to Lena.

"I'll just have the coffee cake, thank you," Lena said, reaching for her water.

"Certainly, would you like me to bring the bill with them?"

Lena looked to Kara who only shrugged and waved her on to make it her decision.

"Yes please," Lena said before she set her water back down as he walked off.

"How do you know about this place?" Lena asked, watching Kara who just shrugged and smiled.

"I used to sneak out when I first got to the Danvers', sometimes with Alex, other times alone. I took a photo of myself at every border in America next to the state name. Alex is in like ten or twenty of them. The rest of the time I was alone."

"And where ended up being your favourite?"

"Home, no matter how tough life got. Going back to Midvale was always something I looked forward to. Talking to Eliza after a rough day at school was way better than seeing how far I could go on the map and better than ninety-nine percent of the adventures I ever went on."

"Ninety-nine?"

"The trip to Australia was pretty cool, that one I did while I was in college, so I could really take the time to look around."

"How long were you there?" Lena asked, completely invested in learning everything she could about Kara.

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing back their desserts and the cheque.

Once he was gone again, Kara picked their conversation back up.

"I was there for a month. I mostly went to zoos and saw a lot of red dirt when flying over. I have so many pictures. I'll have to show you sometime."

"Sounds like a date... uh, I mean..."

"It's okay, I understand."

"What made you want to come out? Have you got your eye on someone?" Lena asked, changing the subject as her cheeks tinted pink.

Kara took a bite of one of her cheesecakes as she shook her head. "No, I just got sick of hiding it."

"That's understandable. I came out as bi when I was fifteen. Lilian went off her rocker at me."

Kara smiled sadly, but Lena waved it off. "It didn't change anything, I didn't hide who I was despite her asking me to numerous times, on many blind dates."

Kara grimaced and shook her head. "I hate the idea of blind dates. I've only been on two. Alex stopped trying to set me up when I came out as Supergirl."

"That does put a damper on things I assume, always being on call."

Kara nodded, moving on to the second slice of cheesecake.

"How's your cake?" the blonde asked, adjusting her glasses as she looked up at Lena.

"Quite good. Yours?"

"Delicious. Want a bite?" Kara asked, already loading her fork up and holding it out.

Lena leaned forward, mouth wrapping around Kara's fork without a thought before she pulled back and swallowed. "Delicious is an understatement. Scrumptious."

Kara laughed softly and shrugged. "Scrumptious? Been a while since I've heard that word. Are you sure it's real?"

Lena rolled her eyes half heartedly and shook her head gently.

"I believe it is, but who knows anymore?"

"Scrumptious," Kara murmured, chuckling to herself.

Kara's phone started buzzing across the tabletop, and she looked down at it before apologizing to Lena. "It's Alex, it could be important."

Lena waved her on and Kara lifted the phone to her ear.

"F_inally, I've been trying to contact you for a full minute_," Alex said with a sigh. "_We got a burning building that no one can get into. We need you ASAP_."

"Text me the location, I'll be there in ten minutes," Kara said before pulling her wallet out. Lena stopped her, already placing money down on the table and standing.

"Let's go," Lena said, ushering Kara out quicker. Once they were completely out of sight, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and carried her bridal-style through the air as soon as she was in her Supergirl outfit.

Lena lifted her arms to hang around Kara's neck, watching the world whizz by in the blink of an eye.

~•~Supercorp~•~

Kara touched down after putting out the fire with the aid of the fire department, looking through the crowd to see her sister standing there with an unimpressed look.

Kara slowly walked over, putting on a plastered smile as she saw a few cameras and phones pointed towards her.

"What part of always be in contact don't you get?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"My earpiece must have slipped out somewhere. I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex just shook her head, frowning. "I shouldn't have let you go out of town. Especially with her."

"Hey, what's your problem? The buildings out, everyone's safe and alive-"

"You shouldn't have told her, Ka-Supergirl."

"I didn't. She figured it out."

"Lie next time!"

Kara frowned and crossed her arms briefly before leaping into the air and taking off out of sight.

~•~Supercorp~•~

Kara landed on Lena's balcony later that evening, startling the owner slightly, making Kara smile apologetically and hold out a hand towards the beauty before her.

"Now that you know everything," Kara said, opening her hand to display the super watch. "So you can call me whenever." Kara showed her how to open the watch before Lena took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena said softly. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"I can't right now, but I do have something else for you."

Lena rose an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly as Kara held out her other hand, opening it to display a USB.

"All the pictures I promised you."

"I thought we were going to look at them together?"

"We will. I just thought I'd give you a copy of them now so I didn't forget later on to bring it with me or something."

"What are you doing now? We can look at them now if you'd like."

"I've got to patrol. Alex is in a mood, and I don't want to make her angrier."

Lena nodded in understanding before she looked up at Kara. "Another time then. I'll keep this safe." She gestured to the USB and the watch that could call Kara whenever.

Kara nodded and stepped forward, wrapping Lena in a semi-tight hug before melting slightly as Lena hugged her back.

"Soon, I hope," Kara said as she slowly pulled away and Lena nodded.

Kara then lifted herself off the ground a few feet.

"Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight, Supergirl," Lena said with a smile on her lips, teeth shining slightly.

With that, Kara nodded her final goodbye before taking off into the night.

~•~Supercorp~•~

By the time the women got to see each other again, it was a week later, late one evening on Game Night.

Kara and Lena teamed up, leaving James and Winn to go together and Alex and J'onn. Kara wanted to ask why Maggie didn't turn up, but Alex announced when she got there that her partner had to work.

Kara could tell her sister was lying, but didn't press the matter.

The girls won every game they played, coming out as the new champions for Game Night. Kara gave Lena a victory hug that had the Luthor begging for air slightly, but she didn't mind. Her back even popped in all the right places, leaving her a lot looser and lighter as Kara pulled away.

It was nearing midnight when everyone started to yawn and part ways.

"Want a lift home?" Kara asked softly. "So you don't have to get a driver?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, wouldn't hurt to do a patrol of the city while I'm up there."

Lena nodded, waiting for Kara to change into her Supergirl outfit before being lifted up into the blonde's strong arms and being taken out the window of her apartment.

"Think you can go a little slower tonight? It's such a nice night out."

"Of course," Kara said, smiling as she slowed slightly so Lena could enjoy the view.

~•~Supercorp~•~

"Karaoke? Do I have to sing?" Lena asked, twirling a pen in her hand as she held the phone to her ear with her other hand.

"_I mean... that's the whole point of going to a karaoke bar, isn't it?_" Kara asked, a soft chuckle leaving her lips.

"I don't sing, Kara," Lena said, sounding hesitant.

"_Well, you can come and support the gang_."

"Where and when?" Lena asked.

"_Friday night. Seven. There's a hole-in-the-wall bar about three blocks north of CatCo. I can pick you up?_"

"I'm actually coming to CatCo on Friday. I can meet you there?"

"_Sounds good... great even. I-uh, I have to go. Alex just turned up. Talk to you later?_"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, Kara. Have a good day."

Kara murmured a soft 'you too' before she hung up and went to deal with her sister.

~•~Supercorp~•~

Friday came quicker than ever, and as Kara stepped into the elevator at the end of the day, about ready to dial Lena's number (which she may or may not have memorised), she bumped straight into the Irish beauty.

"Oh, sorry," Kara said before she looked up, her crinkled brow smoothing out instantly as a smile took over her features. "Lena!"

"Kara, I was just about to call you."

"Me too. Are you ready to go?"

"So long as you don't make me sing..."

"I won't, but I can't promise anyone else won't try."

"What are you going to sing?" Lena asked, pressing the button on the elevator to make the doors close and start it's descent.

"I'm not sure yet. I've barely had time to think about it. Work was hectic today."

"Well, here's to relaxing for the night. You're a lot braver than I for even thinking about going up on stage. Especially to sing."

~•~Supercorp~•~

Kara clapped and cheered as Winn came off the stage and took his seat across from her and Lena.

"You did well, Winn," Lena said, tipping her glass slightly towards him before she took a sip.

"Thanks, Lena," he said with a slight tint to his cheeks. "When are you going, Kara?"

"I'm not sure what to sing just yet. There's still time."

Lena leaned closer to Kara as the next person got up on stage and the music started for the next song to be sung. "Do you want another drink?"

"No, thank you. Want me to go get you one?"

Lena shook her head and stood, resting a hand on Kara's shoulder as she slid out between their seats. "Back in a minute."

"Any thoughts on your song?" Alex asked as she sat on the other side of Kara.

"No, I may not even sing - my mind's a blank on all songs right now."

"What are you feeling?"

"Relief for Lena being so accepting, exhaustion from the long week, hungry."

"You're always hungry," Alex said with a laugh.

"Good thing I just ordered some nachos and wedges," Lena said as she took her seat beside Kara once more, setting her glass of wine down so she could pull her chair in.

"Enough to share?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Kara, no one I know can eat the amount you can," Lena said with a soft laugh, her hand resting on Kara's forearm. "Never change."

~•~Supercorp~•~

Kara took a nervous breath as she stood in front of the microphone, her hands wrapping around it as the music started.

She looked straight ahead, knowing if she looked at Lena her voice would crack with the raw emotions she felt when she heard this song.

"_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right_

_Don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust_

_I know this is love but_

_If I tell the world_

_I'll never say enough_

_'Cause it was not said to you_

_And that's exactly what I need to do_

_If I end up with you"_

She swayed a little as she sang, people in the bar keeping their eyes trained on her.

_"Should I give up?_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

_Or would it be a waste?_

_Even if I knew my place?_

_Should I leave it there?_"

When the song finished, everyone clapped as she made her way off the stage and back to her seat.

"That was beautiful," Lena said as Kara sat down beside her.

Kara's cheeks tinted pink as she ducked her head a little. "Thank you."

~•~Supercorp~•~

Kara stepped out of the cab after paying and sped her way around to Lena's side, opening the door and holding a hand out to help her out of the car.

"Thank you for a nice night," Lena said as Kara walked her to the door of the building.

"You had a good time?"

"I did. Did you?"

"Yeah, it was nice. A good time had by all."

"So, is everything okay with Alex? She seemed nicer tonight."

"Maggie left her," Kara said with a sad smile. "She told me everything at lunch today. She wanted kids, Maggie really didn't."

"That's terrible. What about you? Would you ever want kids?" Lena asked, pulling the door open and with a tilt of her head, silently invited Kara in.

"One or two wouldn't be bad. You?"

"I don't think one or two would be bad. They're a delight."

"Is that why you did all that work with the children's hospital?"

Lena pressed the button on the elevator, nodding to Kara's question.

"Yes, I love children."

"I once stopped a girl from being bullied, flew down to help her, became her friend. She was adorable."

When the elevator doors opened to the top floor, both women stepped out, Kara following Lena to her door.

"Being twelve, and alone in the world, it's what caused me to go to all those places. I had time to think out there. Time to adjust to being here, it helped me work on focusing to fine tune my hearing."

"Must have been hard. Having to adjust all by yourself."

"It took some time, but Alex helped after a while. And since then, we've been closer than ever."

Lena opened her apartment door and gestured Kara in. The blonde smiled and stepped into the apartment.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what song did you sing tonight?" Lena asked, pushing the door shut and set her bag and keys on the small table by it.

"Chasing Pavements, by Adele."

"It was very...moving."

"I wasn't even going to get up and sing, but I was flicking through the song book and saw it... It had been a while since I'd heard it, let alone sung it."

Lena went over to her kitchen, grabbing a wine glass down and silently asked Kara if she wanted one by pulling out a second glass.

Kara nodded, standing on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Red or white?" Lena asked.

"Whatever you have open is fine with me."

It wasn't long til both women were sitting on the couch, bottle on the coffee table, glasses in their hands, and the remote in Lena's hand as they flicked through the photos Kara took of her younger self.

"You went to Hawaii alone?" Lena asked, looking up at the photo of a bikini clad eighteen year old Kara holding a mocktail.

"Alex actually came with me on this trip. She refused to be in photos though. Was going through a rough break up."

"What made you decide to become Supergirl?"

"The plane that I saved. Alex was on it." Kara brought a hand up, playing with her necklace, a soft smile on her lips as she replayed the memory in her mind.

"You hugging a dinosaur?" Lena asked, her brow raising as she flicked to the next picture.

"I went to the museum," Kara said with a shrug, causing Lena to chuckle and skip to the next photo.

~•~Supercorp~•~

The night slowly progressed to the morning, both women laughing, talking, and looking at photos of Kara's mostly solo trips. The sound of Lena's alarm clock buzzing loudly from her bedroom caught both women's attention, making Kara almost jump out of her skin at the sudden noise.

"Is that the time already?" Lena asked, looking at her watch. "Oh god, we've been up all night."

"I'm sure we'll both pay for this later in the day when the second wind passes," Kara said with a soft groan.

"It's been a while since I've pulled an all nighter. You'll probably go home and be ready to leave again in a few minutes, won't you?"

Kara only shrugged and smiled apologetically. "At least it's Saturday. Surely, you can relax today."

"Afraid not. My mother is planning lunch and insists I be there. Some function that she is having news people there for too."

"Wait, I think I'm one of the reporters going to it," Kara said, almost getting excited over the fact she didn't have to be away from Lena all day.

"I suppose I'll see you there then," Lena said.

"That's if it is where I'm going. I won't find out till I get a message with all the details," Kara said, shrugging.

"Let's hope so. Mothers' get togethers are really boring."

"I better get going so I can get ready. I'm so sorry for keeping you up all night, Lena."

"It's alright. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Me too," Kara agreed, checking her watch. "I should go. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kara, I better get ready for my day. Talk to you later?"

Kara nodded, moving towards the balcony door and lifted herself a few feet off the ground. "Hope you have a good day, Lena."

"You too, Kara."

~•~Supercorp~•~

It turned out that Kara and Lena didn't get to spend the day together, both being in completely different parts of town made them miss each other's presence even more than usual.

It was another few days that they missed each other, both being too caught up with work to plan anything, and with Supergirl always on duty, they were pulled even further apart as crime in the city doubled seemingly overnight.

Muggings, thefts, breaking and enterings.

Kara was so exhausted by the end of the night, she couldn't even be bothered to change into her pyjamas when she got home at three in the morning. She just climbed into bed after a long patrol and dropped face first into her pillows.

The next day there was a strong weather advisory. A massive storm was blowing in, streets were soaked, a step outside drenched a person and chilled them to the bone along with the bitter winds blowing.

Blackouts rolled around the city. It was hard for Kara to see where she was going, even with her super vision, the rain was that hard and heavy.

With the black out being almost constant for two days in a row, Kara grabbed an esky, filled it with ice, and used her freezebreath to keep it cold. Then, she pulled all the perishables from her fridge and freezer to put them in the esky so she didn't lose anything.

She was about to sit down when she heard the high pitched alert from one of the super watches. Quickly changing into her super suit, she flew out the window and followed the noise.

Landing on Lena's balcony, she saw the Irish beauty curled up on the couch watching the door where Kara landed, looking terrified.

Kara stepped inside shyly and looked over at Lena as she gestured Kara over to her.

"Everything okay?"

"I just... Kara, you've been truthful with me. I need to be truthful with you. And if this wrecks our friendship, I understand. As hard as it would be, it's okay if you need to walk away."

"Lena, what's going on?" Kara asked, sitting a hand on Lena's knee, trying to console the woman who looked like she was about to break down.

Lena downed the half glass of scotch she had in her hand and leaned in closer to Kara. With a shaky breath, she cupped the blonde's cheek and pulled her in.

Kara easily gave in, much to Lena's surprise.

As their lips met, the power surged in Lena's apartment and turned back on, appliances beeped as power came back, and the lights flickered.

When they pulled back, both took a few deep breaths before they said anything.

"Woah," Kara murmured resting her forehead against Lena's. "I can't remember how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Really?" Lena asked, her eyes widening as her brows rose.

Kara nodded slowly, biting her lip, desperate to do it again.

Lena pulled back slightly, her eyes searching Kara's face for any sign of a lie. When she found none, she grasped Kara's hand and wound their fingers together.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Kara asked, running her thumb over Lena's knuckles. "Is that why you looked so terrified when I got here?"

Lena nodded, biting the inside of her lip. "That, and I absolutely hate storms."

"Well, I'm glad you did something about it. I've been dying to kiss you since we met, truthfully."

"Why didn't you?" Lena asked.

Kara shrugged, smiling softly. "I never thought you felt the same way. Until the other day, I assumed you were straight."

"As did I, about you... I'm glad we've done something, but now what?"

"What do you want?"

"I'd honestly like to see where this takes us. And you?"

"Me too," Kara said, her eyes flickering down to Lena's lips. "I-I'd really like to kiss you again."

"You can kiss me whenever you'd like, Supergirl," Lena said with a light, husky tone to her voice as she traced her fingers across the 'S' on Kara's chest.

Kara shivered beneath her touch before using her free hand to lift Lena's chin slightly before kissing her gently.

~•~Supercorp~•~

The women spent the night curled up on Lena's couch, talking and cuddling as the rain outside slowed down for the first time in days.

After the power had come on, they finished going through the photos on Kara's USB. Laughing at stories they told each other that related to the photos, they shared small kisses, even falling asleep curled up against each other.

Kara woke just after dawn broke with the sun piercing through the floor to ceiling windows, along with the beep of her comm cutting in and Alex's voice coming through the speaker.

"_Supergirl, the storm made a few trees fall onto the road. One fell on a car and trapped people inside it._"

"Be there in a minute, Alex," Kara said, slowly extracting herself from the couch and Lena's strong grip.

She found a pen on the table and a napkin, leaving a note for Lena that Supergirl had been called.

With that, she took off out the balcony doors towards the disaster.

~•~Supercorp~•~

It wasn't much later on that Kara was landing back on the balcony of Lena's apartment, knocking lightly on the door, rousing Lena from her sleep as Kara stepped inside.

"Muffins and Coffee," Kara said, holding up the tray and bag with a smile as Lena blinked a few times, trying to adjust to being awake.

"You're back," Lena said, sounding surprised.

"Of course. Unless you want me gone, you're stuck with me," Kara said, setting the stuff on the coffee table before sitting beside Lena. "I meant what I said last night, Lena... You, me, whatever this is, I'm all in."

Lena smiled, grabbing both of Kara's hands in her own.

"I'm all in, too, Kara."

They both leaned in, smiling as their lips connected and their tongues joined.

Breathless, Lena pulled back after a moment, hauling in deep breaths.

"This may be forward, but would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kara didn't answer with words, but kissed Lena passionately, their teeth bumping together.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes, Lena. Yes."

* * *

This was my first time writing Supercorp, I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know.


End file.
